Kolfar
=Description= Kolfar (41 BBY - 13 ABY) was a Gand assassin and findsman known more frequently by his underworld title, Kolfar the Harvester. His title was earned after he created a unique move that he used in conjunction with his alchemically grown forearm blades. Spinning like a top, Kolfar was able to cut down scores of enemies at once. The resulting effect was similar in appearance to the spinning blades on a grain thresher bringing in a harvest. Kolfar was a perfectionist in his craft and nearly unstoppable at melee range with his arm blades as he had the speed, agility, and accuracy to rival the best in the galaxy. His ability with a blaster, while still noteworthy, paled in comparison due to the simple fact that Kolfar preferred to kill with his arm blades when at all possible. At one time or another, Kolfar was an assassin of note in several shady organizations including the Dinkos and Black Sun and even managed to become janwuine due to his accomplishments, earning the right to refer to himself in the first-person. Kolfar’s reputation rose steadily throughout the underworld, but he never managed to obtain the same galactic notoriety as fellow Gand: Zuckuss due to a low-key personality. As an assassin, Kolfar had a reputation of only going after known criminals and refused to kill civilians. He would also apprentice younger assassins who had qualities that appealed to him, the Tasiv Kyttl'threndek‭ Hraenykk being among the special few. Despite his abilities, Kolfar was eventually caught and driven insane by crimelord Xan Dizon to get revenge on one of Kolfar’s old bosses: Nashka. The Gand was expertly lobotomized by Xan’s people until he became a mockery of everything he once stood for and set loose on Nar Shaadaa as a sadistic psychopathic murderer. After learning of Kolfar’s killing spree, Nashka mercifully ended the life of his old associate. =Physiology= Natural Kolfar belonged to the species of Gand the possessed lungs, so he was forced to wear a breather when away from his home planet. Alchemical Alterations Kolfar willingly underwent alchemical alterations to his exoskeleton as part of his commitment to his profession. The most noticeable change to his body were the razor-sharp chitin blades on his forearms that he was most known for. The process also reinforced his exoskeleton to make it more durable. =Skills= Weapons Melee *'Forearm Blades' Kolfar believed that the only worthy way to kill another person was to do so naturally. The closer one could get towards using nothing but their own body for the task, the better. It was due to this belief that Kolfar willingly underwent his alchemical alterations to grow his forearm blades. Each blade was sharp enough to cut through most materials, yet durable enough to block more traditional melee weapons without serious damage. Projectile *'DXR6 Heavy Carbine' Since Koflar relied on his forearm blades for the majority of his kills, he rarely saw the need to use a gun. The weapon he did use when the circumstances required it was the DXR6 Heavy Carbine. Kolfar preferred it due to the fact that it was extremely durable, simple to use, and had an impressive range of fire. =History= Coming soon... Category:GandCategory:AssassinsCategory:Halomek Category:NPC